La gran prision
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: un día su padre es arrestado por un horrendo crimen que no cometió y maka esta dispuesta a entrar en el infierno por ayudarle,la mayor parte mayor historia será mayoritariamente desde el punto de vista de maka y abra SXM, BSXT, KXC y otras parejas hiatus temporal
1. nivel 1 ¿esta es la gran prisión?

Bien empiezo con el primer episodio de este fic que había puesto a votación.

Disclaimer- Soul Ester no me pertenece y la idea de esta prisión no es 100% mía ya que lo que hice fue mezclar varias prisiones del anime, comic y el mundo real haciendo esta idea.

* * *

La gran prisión.

Maka POV

Cuando paso la orden del juez, me quede callada, pero ¡por dios! ¡Me dieron 50 años! Entiendo que el sistema sea muy duro, pero esto es exagerado, bueno que mas da, de todos modos ya sabía a las consecuencias de querer salvarle, así que nada mas me importa.

Cuando Salí del juicio me llevaron en un helicóptero a la gran prisión, ya que el lugar estaba en medio del mar, en una isla artificial, seguramente para que nadie escape, porque ni siquiera un nadador olímpico podría nadar tal distancia entre el continente y la isla prisión.

Cuando llegue, me quede extrañada, porque el tamaño de la prisión no era mas grande que las de hace 500 años, que ahora se usan como museos ¿realmente aquí ponen a "todos" los criminales del mundo? No alcance a preguntar nada al que me acompañaba porque de inmediato me izo entrar en la prisión.

Sáquese la ropa y métase a la ducha- me dijo una mujer con ropa de guardia, pelo negro y anteojos con mirada severa que me asusto y de inmediato me saque la ropa con bastante vergüenza ¡aunque tenga 12 años una chica también quiere privacidad! Cuando me di el baño y salí, estaba la misma mujer con un extraño traje en las manos-póntelo- me dijo tan secamente que me asusto

Fue difícil ponérselo, la mujer me dijo que no me lo quitara, era un traje especial de la nueva tecnología que se instalo en la prisión, de una sola pieza que cubría incluso los dedos de las manos y los pies, era de un color casi parecido a la piel, era perturbadora mente cómodo, casi sentía como si no tuviera nada de ropa, era muy ceñido a la piel, pero estaba hecho tal que la dejaba respirar y le daba constantemente vitamina E para que no tuvieran problemas de piel por falta de sol en la estadía en la prisión, también dijo que gracias a ese traje, no tendría que bañarme gracias a ese mismo tipo de tecnología, aunque me incomodo y avergonzó que me explicara que hay que hacer para poder ir al baño y prefiero no decirlo, lo que no me explico para que servia era ciertas cosas como un pequeño aparato que estaba pegado al cuello, el gran numero "1" que tenia en la espalda marcado de blanco, el aparato con luz verde del hombro, un reloj queme puso en la muñeca derecha ni siquiera me dijo para que servia el otro reloj que me puso en la muñeca izquierda.

Bueno que mas da de todos modos no son nada incómodos, de echo casi pareciera que no estuvieran, cuando mire el reloj decía que eran las 18:42 hora de greenwich del 12 de marzo del 2500 d.C. por lo menos era funcional y exacto, también parecía tener otras funciones, y la otra muñeca me parecía extraño este reloj, tenia un gran numero 50 y un 3 en la parte baja, cuando apreté un botón de este apareció 600, repetí el proceso y apareció 18.262,5 luego lo hice de nuevo y apareció 438.300, cuando lo apreté de nuevo 26.298.000 y lo hice una ultima vez y apareció , ¡estaba mareada de tanto numero! y al apretarlo una vez mas se izo de nuevo 50 y suspire de relajo.

Mejor no juegues con eso, que eso indica cuanto tiempo debes estar en prisión, esta marcado en años, meses, días, horas y segundos- me explico, y cuando iba a preguntarle algo que me dejo intrigada ella me hablo- solo avanza el tiempo estando dentro de la prisión, no afuera ni en las habitaciones, solo en el área de prisioneros – me dijo respondiendo mi duda como si leyera la mente, es que me pareció extraño que los segundos no se movieran, cuando iba a entrar en el área de la prisión, ella me detuvo- tomo esto – dijo pasándome una bolsa pequeña- esto es algo de lo que no te debes deshacer jamás ¿me entiendes?- dijo bajando la mirada de tal manera que asustaría al mismo diablo y yo solo pude asentir.

Por fin pude pasar, pero lo que vi era un poco decepcionante en comparación a lo que me imagine que era la gran "cárcel mundial" pero todo mundo estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, pero eso no importaba, ahora solo me interesa buscar a mi padre cuando empecé a caminar me tropecé con alguien.

Valla, valla parece que tenemos a una nueva reclusa ¿eh?- dijo con un molesto tono sarcástico, era un chico peliblanco como de mi edad, aunque algo desagradable aunque debo admitir que es un poco guapo… ¿¡en que estoy pensando!?- ¿Por qué tan callada? ¿Acaso piensas que voy a violarte?- ¿eh? ¡Maldición, en ningún momento se me ocurrió eso! Ahora si que estoy perdida- ¡¡¡AH AH AH AH AH!!!- se carcajeaba mientras que yo le miro con miedo ¿Qué diablos le sucede?- perdón por la broma, pero fue muy divertida tu expresión- ¡¡¡SOLO ERA UNA BROMA!!! ¡Y yo por su culpa me moría del susto! Ah, pero es mejor calmarse, que no quiero meterme en problemas en mi primer día- además nunca intentaría hacerle algo a una niña plana como tu- bien ¡eso ya me harto!

¡maka-chop!- dijo furiosa y lo golpe con un libro que ni yo se de donde saque y el termino sobándose la cabeza en el piso- para que aprendas baka.

Ite ite bien admito que me pase un poco- dijo mientras se paraba y estiraba su mano- mi nombre es soul, mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus extraños dientes de tiburón.

Mi nombre es maka, dime algo ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- le pregunto solo para saber a quien estoy conociendo.

Eso es asunto mío, pero por lo que veo te dieron solo 50 años- ¡acaso 50 años es poco para el!- que paso, te peleaste en la calle o robaste una frutería y te dejaste atrapar- y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por que hice exactamente lo que dijo de segundo- ya veo, bueno como este es tu primer día mejor te explico como funciona todo- dijo algo entretenido seguramente por creerse un sempai.

No es necesario, la señorita de los lentes negro ya me explico- dijo mintiéndole un poco, pero es todavía me sentía un poco humillada por ese tipo.

¿Enserio, entonces te explico para que sirven los caramelos?- ¿caramelos? ¡Ah! Deben estar los de la bolsa.

Saque uno y lo probé y ¡sabia muy amargo! Estaba apunto de botarlo y soul me detuvo.

¡baka que haces!- dijo con mirada de reproche como si lo que hiciera fuera un crimen horrible y los demás reclusos nos vieron- ven vamos a mi habitación a conversar- me dijo rápido mientras iba guiada por el- bien ahora dime ¿Por qué casi te desases de ese caramelo? .

Es que saben muy amargos- respondí quejándome y el se golpeo la cara con la palma de frustración y luego suspiro.

Parece que no sabes nada, mira vez ese reloj de tu muñeca izquierda- me dijo y se lo puse al frente para que viera- ves ese tres marcado- asentí- eso representa cuanto tiempo tienes antes de que tengas que comer un caramelo, cuando la cuenta este en cero un veneno que constantemente te esta infectando te matara y esos caramelos amargos son la única medicina-¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡Estos horribles caramelos son un antídoto!, me asuste un poco y vi dentro de la bolsa y pude ver nueve de esos caramelos, mas es que tengo en la mano diez- solo te dan suficientes para un mes, siempre que vienen los novatos se los roban y estos terminan muriendo por culpa de los estafadores.

Pero ¿Por qué shinigami-sama usa ese método?- le pregunte muy extrañada.

Sencillo, el cree que el mejor modo que uno se reforme y se esfuerce es que "pongan su vida en ello"- me dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos- será mejor que consigas un trabajo rápido, que solo pagan por mes o por premios en competencias deportivas y los caramelos son muy caros, con un mes de sueldo apenas te alcanzan 10 caramelos, comida suficiente para vivir el mes y amnistía- y quede mas confundida.

¿Sueldo? ¿Amnistía? – le pregunte otra vez, cada vez me siento mas tonta al preguntarle.

¿Ni eso sabes? – y suspiro- veras, el sueldo que te dan en los créditos de la tarjeta que deberías tener en ese bolso es lo que te permite comprar la comida y tener ciertos privilegios y la amnistía es básicamente usar los créditos para pagar los años de prisión que se supone que debes cumplir- me explico, ahora entiendo porque ponen sentencias tan largas- si compraste 10 caramelos y compras solo lo suficiente en comida cada mes podrás compras unos 7 años- ¡espera! Si eso es verdad entonces solo me tomara un poco mas de 7 meses salir de este lugar, al parecer no es tan malo como pensé.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí y cuantos tiempo se supones que tienes que cumplir?- le pregunto y el me mostró el reloj y tenia ¿¡como podía tener 121 años de condena!?

Si preguntas, es que siempre me meto en problemas, mira ves esta luz- ahora que lo veo el tiene una luz amarilla- es amarilla porque me han castigados algunas veces y gracias a eso las cosas que compro con créditos son mas caras, lo que dificulta comprar la amnistía y aumentan mi condena 5 años por cada llamada de atención o me ofrecen 5 minutos en la sala de castigos y créeme cuando te digo que nunca escojas esa opción- dijo muy serio asustándome un poco- y en cuanto tiempo e estado aquí son mas o menos 6 meses.

Oye cambiando de tema, no crees que para ser la prisión que contiene a todos los criminales del mundo no es muy pequeña- le pregunto a lo que el se ríe de mi de nuevo- ¿ahora que dije?

Por 2 cosas, una es que si tiene a criminales del todo el mundo, por ejemplo yo soy de Inglaterra y al parecer tu debes ser de Japón- adivino, pero ¿si es ingles como puede entenderme o acaso en Inglaterra hablan mucho japonés?- por tu cara parece que no entiendes como es que hablamos sin problemas, veras es esta cosa- dijo señalando al aparato del cuello.

¿Que es eso?- le pregunte muy curiosa.

Es un traductor universal que se usa en la prisión para que los prisioneros y los guardias se puedan comunicar entre si- me dejo sorprendida, ¿pero si esta tecnología esta en la prisión porque no se saco a la venta por el mundo? Bueno eso no importa.- y lo otro este es solo el nivel 1 de la prisión.

¿Nivel 1?- pregunte muy confundida.

Veras esta prisión esta compuesta por varios niveles, la parte externa de la prisión, que parece una de esas cárceles de hace 500 años es solo el nivel 1, los demás niveles están bajo el nivel del mar, como si fueran subterráneos en esta isla artificial, están del 1 al 10 y el nivel extra.

¿Uno al diez y el extra?- y lo sigo pensando, casi parezco entupida ¡es que no entiendo casi nada de este sistema de prisión!

Si según el crimen que cometiste se ponen en los demás niveles, y créeme cuando te digo que cada nivel es peor que el anterior- me dijo con cierta cara de terror- mientras mas avanzado el nivel mas criminales con cada ves perores crímenes aparecen y los guardias de los demás niveles parecen demonios en vida- con la cara que pone parece que habrá tenido una mala experiencia con alguno de ellos.

Pero de que estas tan asustado si tu eres del nivel uno no debería asustarte lo guardias de los demás niveles- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

No es tan simple maka, mira cuando uno esta mas abajo en los niveles hay mas beneficios y las cosas son mucho más baratas, por lo cual mas de algún idiota como yo baja pensando que no puede ser la gran cosa, cuando baje al nivel 2 vi lo tonto que fui, porque dime algo ¿sabias que los guardias no torturan nunca directamente?- dijo a lo que me sorprendí.

Si están dispuestos a que muriéramos envenenados, ¿Por qué no nos los torturan?- pregunte de manera un poco tonta.

La razón es que el ambiente de los demás niveles son vivir una horrible tortura, y los guardias son cada vez mas rudimentarios a la hora de controlar a los prisioneros- dijo con cierto tono de miedo- y la razón que desde el nivel 2 al nivel 9 todos los guardias y jefes de guardias eran criminales que les fueron perdonados sus crímenes con el trato de que se convirtieran en guardianes- ¡¡¡NANI!!! Acaso no es raro que los que nos controlen y vigilen sean ex criminales ¿¡pero que le pasa a este lugar!?

¡Espera! Dijiste del 2 al 9 y ¿que pasa con el 10 y con el nivel extra?- le interrogue por curiosidad.

El nivel extra son prisioneros políticos, por lo cual como no son criminales reales no tienen que comprar caramelos, les dan cualquier comida que quieran y por lo tanto no necesitan vigilancia por no haber cometido crímenes antes de entrar- me explico con cara de fastidio, parece que le moleste ese nivel.

Pero, para estar en prisión pareciera mas que los ponen en un hotel gratuito- le dije confundida.

Pero "una jaula de oro sigue siendo una jaula" de hecho algunos llegan a perder el juicio por estar encerrados y se vuelven locos- me dijo con voz un poco divertida como si le gustara su situación- y por ultimo el nivel 10 esta vigilado solo por los 2 co–vicealcaide que son los hijos de los co-alcaide, son de nuestra edad mas o menos, pero están mas que capacitados para controlar a los criminales de ese nivel de manera muy efectiva- dijo con tanta seriedad que hasta me puso nerviosa.

¡Espera! ¿Cómo es posible que solo 2 niños de nuestra edad puedan controlar a los criminales de ese nivel? ¿Que clase de criminales hay en el nivel 10?- le pregunto y el bajo un poco la mirada ¿Qué le pasaba?

En ese nivel esta lo más terrible de la humanidad, todos los que llegan a ese nivel tienen condenas que sobrepasan los 5.000 años, y por seguridad los mantienen encadenados, porque solo uno de esos puede causar estragos terribles si llegasen a los demás niveles

¿5000 años y encadenados? ¿Cómo le asen para comprar admitía y caramelos?- pregunte mas curiosa que asustada porque con todo lo que vi hasta de este lugar ya nada me sorprende.

Le quitan el veneno de los relojes y solo un prisionero que quiera hacerlo voluntariamente le puede pagar la amnistía, en resumen solo alguien que también este encarcelado puede liberarlo- dijo con tono como si le diera gracia- aunque solo es una formalidad, porque dime ¿Quién en su sano juicio liberaría a la peor escoria del mundo?- me hizo es pregunta retórica con tanta gracia que parecía que estaba apunto de reírse de nuevo.

Pues parece que yo- le dije decidida y el me miro con cara de no entender que pasa- yo la única razón por la que entre en la prisión es para liberar a mi padre que fue condenado por un crimen que no cometió- le dije cerrando los ojos, no sabia bien porque le estoy diciendo esto a el, si apenas y le conocí hoy, pero parece que puedo confiar en el- y haré todo lo quesea necesario.

Valla, nunca creí encontrar a alguien que decida entrar voluntariamente al infierno para sacar a alguien- dijo aun con la sorpresa de lo que dije- eres una persona bastante cool- dijo sonriendo bastante feliz.

Gracias- dijo un poco sonrojada, ¡que emoción, es la primera vez que me dicen cool! La mayoría de los de mi edad me llama "ratón de biblioteca de pechos planos"… mejor no pienso en cosas tan desagradable.

Bueno parece que mi estancia en la prisión no va a ser tan mala o eso pensé hasta que pude oír un grito de desesperación.

¡¡¡ONEGAI TASUKETE!!!- le pude entender, cuando salí del cuarto pude ver a un hombre que parecía estar en sus 30 años gritando desesperado a los guardias de la prisión.

¿Que pasa?

* * *

Bien el primer capitulo de la gran prisión espero que les guste y acepto comentarios, criticas (constructivas en lo posible por favor) y amenazas de muerte.


	2. nivel 1 criminales y temor

La gran prisión Cáp. 2

Maka POV

¡¡¡ONEGAI TASUKETE!!!- pude oír con desesperación y cuando salí de la celda de soul y pude ver a un hombre de mediana edad que parecía estarle suplicando a unos de los guardias e incluso le lloraba.

¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto a nadie específicamente, pero esta escena me dejo completamente estupefacta.

Ese se llama Harry Dants, si mal no recuerdo lo acusaron de haber causado un escándalo en un edificio y lo metieron aquí hace 7 meses, parece que lo iban a liberar mañana- me explico soul y yo aun así quede confundida, ¿por qué le estaría suplicando a los guardias si se iba mañana?

¡Por favor, denme un caramero, que justo ahora me robaron todos los que tenia! ¡y para mañana ya habré muerto así que por favor! ¡¡¡Sálvenme!!!- y así entendí que fue lo que paso ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles como para robarle a alguien que va a ser liberado?

Lo siento señor, pero las reglas de la prisión me prohíben dar caramelos a los prisioneros sin importar que- dijo el guardia que era un hombre de color, con el pelo lleno de rastas y que parecía también preocupado por el pobre hombre- así que me es imposible poder ayudarle.

Soul ¿no podemos hacer algo?- le pregunto preocupada por el hombre que seguía llorándole al guardia y el me miro con una cara falta de emoción alguna.

No podemos hacer nada, el solo se busco los problemas al anunciar por todo el lugar que seria liberado, lo que causo que varios de los prisioneros se enojaran con el y decidieron hacerle esto- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿este es el mismo sujeto que me ayudo?- además si incluso le damos un caramelo ahora, no harán exactamente lo mismo o peor así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mirar de lado y hacer la vista gorda- entiendo que quiso decir y estuve apunto de hacerle caso hasta que oí algo.

¡¡¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME, TENGO UNA HIJA ESPERANDO EN CASA!!!-cuando dijo esas palabras me detuve- ¡ella se encontraba muy mal por el hecho que me encerraran por una injusticia y creía que nunca me volvería a ver! Así que ¡por favor ayúdenme a ver a mi hija otra vez!- le suplico de rodillas a los guardias mientras que los demás reclusos se reían del pobre hombre y el guardia le miraba con pena y a mi me trajo un recuerdo.

Flash back.

Estaba yo en casa hace un año leyendo un libro mientras mi papá me hablaba desde el sofá y yo solo asentía a lo que decía para que se diera cuenta de que lo escuchaba.

Cuando de sorpresa llegaron unos sujetos de la policía de shinigami-sama y sujetaron a mi padre con mucha brusquedad.

¡Spirit albarn queda arrestado bajo la orden de shinigami-sama, por encontrar pruebas de que usted causo el ataque terrorista que causo la muerte de miles de personas¡- dijo a lo que se me hizo imposible porque en ese alrededor de la semana mi padre se tomo unas vacaciones para pasar tiempo con migo, seguramente alguien lo inculpo.

¡Esperen el no pudo haber sido el culpable el…!- dije pero esos guardias me callaron con una patada al estomago.

Lo siento pero los testimonios de una niña no sirven en estos casos- me dijo luego el mismo sujeto que me pateo y mi padre le miro con odio y algo de impotencia. ¡¡¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- grito mi padre estirando el brazo en un inútil intento de alcanzarme.

¡¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- grite con lagrimas de frustración e igual estirando el brazo pensando que jamás lo volvería a ver y al final me quede aquí llorando en posición fetal por el dolor.

Fin del flash back

Bien maka ahora vamos a…- y se callo al verme ir hacia ese tal harry - ¡oye que tontería vas a…- y se callo al recibir una bofetada de mi parte, por el barbullo que ocasionaron los demás no vieran lo que paso- ¿pero que?

Parece que te juzgue mal- dije con vos neutra al principio- creí que eras alguien bueno, diferente a los demás prisioneros- dije esta ves agregándole un tono casi venenoso a mi voz- ¡¡¡PERO ERES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A TODOS ESTOS CRIMINALES, PARECE QUE TE MERECES ESTAS EN ESTE LUGAR!!!- le grite lo mas fuerte que pude, gracias a las risas y gritos de los demás otras ves nadie se dio cuenta- así que solo aléjate de mi ¿vale?- dije esta ves con vos apagada por la decepción y me aleje antes de que me hablara otra vez.

Cuando me acerque a ese hombre me agache para estar a su nivel y le di uno de mis caramelos- toma y espero que seas feliz con tu hija- le dijo con una sonrisa, el sonrió y saco lagrimas de felicidad. ¡¡¡ARIGATOOOO!!!- grito llorando de felicidad, justo despues de comerse el caramelo que le di.

Luego de eso me fui lo más rápido posible a mi celda y me encerré para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Fin (temporal) maka POV.

Se podía ver a soul sentado al lado de una extraña maquina con la mirada gacha, pensando en lo que le dijo la rubia que acaba de conocer.

Soul-con que soy exactamente igual a los demás criminales ¿eh?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa con un sentimiento indescriptible, y se mantuvo así hasta que llego otro recluso con una de las manos detrás de la cabeza con expresión apenada.

Prisionero- eh disculpa soul que parece que perdí la apuesta y ya no podré pagarte- le dijo y el albino simplemente asintió- además nadie se esperaba que realmente alguien ayudara a ese sujeto luego de que le robaste los caramelos esta mañana - dijo riéndose divertido y soul sin aviso le golpeo con fuerza el plexo solar haciendo que se doble de dolor, cuando se agacho le agarro la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo en la cara.

Soul- que patético, a pesar de ser un adulto, perdió ante el ataque sorpresa de un crió de 12 años- dijo todavía con la mirada gacha y cuando la subió se veía una expresión de felicidad pura con cierto grado de locura- parece que esa "ratón de biblioteca de pechos planos" tenia toda la razón- dijo riéndose mientras le sacaba la tarjeta de créditos- veamos…, valla parece que tenias el triple de lo que debías en tus ahorros, bueno que importa, de todos modos me lo quedare por haberme mentido de que faltaba dinero, de todos modos te pagan mañana ¿o no? Ahahahahahaha- le dijo riéndose con regocijo mientras se alejaba del sujeto a la celda de la chica de su edad.

Maka POV

Pasaron un par de horas y no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, ahora si soul tenia razón, entonces estoy metida en un serio problema, en nada mas ni nada menos que mi primer día, y además no tengo suficientes caramelos para completar el mes ¿Qué haré?

Toc toc toc pude oír en mi puerta- oye maka ¿puedo pasar?- oí la voz de soul y me sorprendió, que ser acercara después de lo que le dije.

Hum ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo con las mejillas infladas de la molestia, esta bien me quería ayudar y todo, ¡pero cono perdonar a alguien que quería dejar morir a un hombre con familia!

Quería agradecerte, tenias razón en lo que dijiste, no se cuando fue que empecé a cambiar, pero con todo el tiempo que e estado aquí me cambio y tu me hiciste recordar quien era, así que por eso te agradezco y también te pido perdón por hacer que vieras esa faceta mía- me dijo en ese cursi discurso, pero me gusto mucho.

Bien estas perdonado- le digo mientras abro la puerta para que pase.

Ahora viene el verdadero problema, descubrí que varios criminales hicieron apuestas por si moría o no y casi todos apostaron que si y gracias a ti perdieron sus créditos y están tan molestos que planearon matarte cuando salgas- ¿¡¡¡NANI!!!? ¡Solo por ayudar a alguien me quieren matar! Y eso que la mayoría fue arrestado por crímenes menores ¿acaso la cárcel los cambio tanto?

¿Y que puedo hacer, aun tengo que sacar a mi padre?- dije muy asustada, ¿Por qué me pasa este tipo de cosas a mi?

Bueno no queda otra opción que ir al nivel dos- dijo de repente y yo lo mire como si estuviera loco-oye ya no hay opción para nadie, además el nivel 2 no es tan mal.

Pero si tu…- trate de recordarle lo que dijo antes pero me callo.

Ah eso, en realidad te mentí para que no lo intentaras, en realidad yo fui al nivel 10 para ver como era y eso fue lo que me traumatizo y a todos los novatos les hablo como si fuera cualquier nivel el mas traumático- me dijo y me enojo bastante que me mintiera.

Maka-chop- dije en tono normal y le golpee con ese mismo libro de la ultima vez- y dime has visto todos los demas niveles- le pregunte mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Ite, si, para bajar un nivel hay que estar mínimo una semana en uno para ir al siguiente, claro a excepción de este- me dijo ya tranquilo- así que tenemos que irnos hoy en la noche como a las 4 de la mañana para que sea fácil ir sin que nos descubran-4 de la mañana, seria la primera vez que me quedo a mas de las 9 de la noche- y estas de acuerdo.

Como si tuviera otra opción- dije sarcástica, el se rió y luego yo le seguí.

* * *

Horas después.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y yo estoy ya muy cansada ¿¡y que podía esperar si nunca me había dormido mas tarde de las 9 de la noche!? Maldición, ya me irrite mas de lo necesario, antes de ir por mi puerta para buscar a soul el mismo la abrió asustándome un poco.

Shhhhh- me silencio- recuerda que nadie además de los guardias deben saber que vamos a bajar al nivel 2- dijo en susurro- ahora ven.

Caminamos por un rato sin hablarnos para evitar despertar a los demás prisioneros hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras que estaban siendo vigiladas por la que seria la guardia nocturna que parecía ser una mujer de color con rastas y vendas en la cara.

Una alarma amarilla y una alarma verde que es lo que quieren- ¿alarma amarilla y verde? Seguramente se refiere a esa luz del hombro.

Queremos bajar al nivel 2- dijo tranquilo con voz neutra y sorprendió un poco a la guardia.

Eso es inusual, por cierto ¿tu no habías bajado antes y luego subido por el miedo?- y el asintió todavía tranquilo- bien pueden bajar, solo denme sus nombres- dijo sacando una libreta electrónica y un lápiz especial para la libreta.

Maka albarn- respondí rápidamente y con nerviosismo y ella reviso en su libreta y asintió en señal de aprobado.

Soul Ester evans- ¿evans? ¿Cómo esa famosa familia de músicos? Tal vez solo sea coincidencia.

Muy bien los dos pueden bajar ahora mismo- dijo abriendo las puertas a las escaleras.

Cuando bajamos por las escaleras iniciales estas nos llevaron a unas escaleras de caracol un poco largas.

¿Por qué a pesar de ser la gran prisión del mundo no tiene ascensores?- pregunte mas al aire que a soul.

Si tiene pero es de uso exclusivo de guardias o de transporte de criminales peligrosos- me dijo y quede un poco molesta ¿ósea que por no ser peligrosa me hacen moverme mas para ir a los demás niveles? Cuando iba a replicar el me silencio diciendo que ya llegamos.

Estábamos frente a unas enormes puertas y los guardias al vernos nos dejaron pasar inmediatamente abriendo las puertas, cuando las abrieron quede un poco sorprendida del enorme ruido causado por los gritos que se escuchaban en lo profundo.

Bienvenidos al nivel 2 también conocido como infierno eléctrico- nos dijo el guardia con voz sombría y sinceramente me asusto un poco.

* * *

Aquí esta en siguiente capitulo de la gran prisión y me gustaría que me enviaran los comentarios de este capitulo.

p.d: perdón si tarde pero mi colegio empieza con las pruebas desde marzo y solo pude completar este capitulo por tener que faltar por enfermedad.


	3. nivel 2 y el maestro ¿ travestí?

La gran prisión Cáp. 3

Maka POV

Bienvenidos al nivel 2 también conocido como infierno eléctrico- nos dijo el guardia con voz sombría y sinceramente me asusto un poco.

Si, si ya, conozco la rutina así que solo déjennos pasar- les dijo como si no le importara.

Ahhh que, aburrido- dijo como si le hubieran arruinado la diversión- esta bien, solo pasen y tengan el número de sus celdas- nos dijo pasándonos una extrañas cartas o tarjetas con números.

Luego de un rato caminando volteo para ver las jaulas y noto que aunque hay varios despiertos casi todos están sobre las camas.

Soul, dime ¿Por qué casi todos están encimas de las camas si no van a dormir?- pregunte muy curiosa.

Sencillo, el piso por las noches esta completamente electrificado- dijo como si fuera simple yo solo asentí y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo salte a sus brazos del sus y por accidente nuestras mejillas de tocaron y una corriente eléctrica paso de me mejilla a mi espalda, literalmente hablando y me caí al suelo.

Ite ite, ¿Qué paso?- pregunte acariciando mi mejilla.

Notaste lo seco que este ambiente, eso es porque hay deshumificadores por todos lado por lo cual deja el aire seco y estático por lo cual el contacto pie con piel produce una descarga y no te preocupes del piso electrificado que los trajes de los del nivel 1 son aislantes, pero dime ¿Cómo pensante que saltando a los brazos de alguien resolvería algo?- me pregunto burlando de mi y yo hice lo mas lógico en ese momento.

¡Maka-chop! –dije goleándolo con el mismo libro de siempre y el quedo de cuclillas sobando su cabeza.

Ite ite, bien, me lo merecía, pero ahora cambiando el tema debemos resolver tu problemas con los caramelos-antídoto que ya que pasaste uno y ya paso un día y no empezaste a trabajar para cuando termine el mes morirás- ¡NANI! ¡Cierto lo olvide! ¡Ahora que puedo hacer!

¡oh no! ¿Que voy a hacer?- le pregunte desesperada y entonces recordé- ¡espera! ¿No dijiste que había competencias deportivas?- le pregunte, aunque en realidad no soy buena en los deportes, pero si gano uno aunque sea ¡me salvo!

Las competencias deportivas son solo en el nivel 1- me dijo bajándome la esperanza y cuando le iba a preguntar me respondió- esas competencias son organizadas por los guardias y las jefas de guardias del nivel 2 hacen peleas nocturnas ya que esas dos les encante ver peleas brutales- dijo con mirada como si estuviera recordando algo.

¿Esas?- pregunte un curiosa.

"las pistoleras de brooklyn" también llamadas "las terribles hermanas thomson" eran el terror de brooklyn antes de ser arrestadas, aunque shinigami perdió a 5 agentes intentado atraparlas y les ofreció el trabajo de guardias del nivel 2 al año siguiente – me quede sorprendida, parecen ser asombrosas- pero ese no es el punto, sino que necesitaras ganar al menos una palea y podrás tener dinero suficiente para comprar un caramelo- me dijo y le quede mirando fijamente- ¡no! No te puedo prestar que por estar en código amarillo apenas tengo para vivir- y baje la cabeza decepcionada.

Pero el problema es que yo nunca e ganado una pelea en mi vida- dije recordando algo vergonzoso- lo peor es que una vez un niño 2 años menor me gano el mes pasado- dije muy sonrojada.

Bueno te puedo presentar a…- pero se callo cuando de repente nos rodearon un tres sujetos que parecían tener unos 16 años y tendían la miraba de los que les gusta abusar de los débiles.

Como es que…- y me respondió soul

Usan botas de goma, normalmente son muy caras, por lo cual no todos las compran- me explico rápidamente.

Valla, valla parece que llego carne fresca ¡y del nivel 1! Esto será divertido- y cuando termino soul de inmediato le golpeo con la rodilla en la cara de un salto dejándolo totalmente noqueado, cuando el otro que se acerco lo iba a golpear y soul hábilmente lo esquivo para luego darle un preciso codazo en la nuca casi desorbitándole los ojos dejando igual que su compañero y el otro que trato de escapar y soul que dio una patada baja a la pierna derecha haciéndolo caer y finalmente elevo el pie hasta su cara demostrando su flexibilidad y termino con una muy fuerte patada en la espalda del chico dejándolo inconciente y con los ojos blancos dejándome totalmente asombrada.

Eso es…- pero me callo.

Eso es muay thai también conocido como boxeo tailandés, un deporte y arte marcial que se creo hace más de 1000 años, me lo enseño un campeón que se entrego luego de haber matado a su oponente por accidente en una competencia, fue enviado al nivel dos por solo haber sido un accidente deportivo que no era ni necesario arrestarlo- me dijo con un aire que solo podría describir como "cool"- el me enseño a defenderme los primeros días que entre en el nivel 2 y también te podría enseñar a ti- y eso me lleno de esperanza.

Cuando termino fuimos directamente a la celda de su maestro mientras el me hablaba de el, parece que le admira mucho, decía cosas como "es demasiado fuerte" o "es uno de los hombres mas sorprendentes que e conocido" e incluso me dijo que hace 2 meses le habían ofrecido el trabajo de guardia del nivel 9 pero lo rechazo hasta que encontraron al que es el actual guardia y el solo quedo como prisionero. Cuando por fin llegamos me quede sorprendida de lo vi.

Hola soul-kun, hace mucho tiempo que no visitas a blair-tan- le dijo abrasándolo de tal manera que no toco sus mejillas, seguramente para evitar la estatica.

Era una hermosa mujer de uno 25 años, de pelo morado y con un cuerpo que le daría envidia a cualquiera y le quede viendo con mirada de "y este es el sorprendente hombre".

Ah olvide mencionarte que era un travestido, espero que eso no te incomode- dijo como si nada y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Eso es imposible- dije con los ojos en blanco.

Si no me crees mira una foto de cuando el era hombre- le dijo pasándole la foto de un hombre que era la exacta versión masculina, al final tuve que creerle y cuando iba a preguntar porque tiene la foto me dijo de inmediato, "larga historia".

Ne soul-kun, sabes que no me gusta que digas mi secreto y dime para que vienes- le pregunto con una muy sugerente voz parándose frente nuestro, parece que también tiene botas de goma.

Ella necesita defenderse, porque le falta un caramelo para completar el mes- le explico rápidamente y de inmediato me miro seriamente y me tomo de los hombros apretándolos e hizo lo mismo con mis brazos y mis piernas.

Es totalmente imposible e inútil enseñarle muay thai a tu amiga- dijo seriamente con sombra en los ojos.

¡¿NANI?-grite un poco sorprendida y esperanzada, y antes de preguntar respondió.

Lo que pasa es simple, sus músculos tiene muy poco trabajo físico y para que pueda defenderse sola con muay thai necesitaría varios años de entrenamiento y tenemos menos de un mes- explico y yo estaba apunto de quejarme y hablo- si no me crees intenta hacer 5 flexión de brazos y si lo haces te entrenare- nunca antes lo había hecho pero parece sencillo.

Y cuando lo intente fue demasiado vergonzoso, ¡ni siquiera una!

Ves lo que digo- me dijo y yo tuve que asentir- aunque me das un poco de pena verte así ¡ah! Ya se deberías encontrar a un maestro de jiu jitsu, ese tipo de arte marcial no es necesario usar demasiada fuerza por lo cual debería serte mas fácil de aprender y usar en una pelea- me dijo y me esperance otra vez.

Blair-shishio ¿acaso crees que otro criminal del nivel 2 sea coincidentemente un maestro de artes marciales?- pregunto lógicamente y yo agache la cabeza otra ve decepcionada.

Si, es muy común, hasta formamos un club y todos son maestros que acecinaron por accidente a sus oponentes en defensa propia o en competencias y decidieron entregarse solos y todos quedan en este nivel- quede sin habla- además un buen amigo mió es maestro de jiu jitsu- y yo le mire con mi esperanza totalmente renovada.

Bien, pero seria mejor que lo encontremos ahora que los demás prisioneros no pueden salirse de sus celdas- sugirió soul y decidimos salir de la celda de el/la maestro/a de soul para encontrar a ese tal maestro de jiu jitsu.

Por cierto como se llama ese amigo tuyo blair- pregunte un tanto asustada de que sea otro travestido que no lo parezca.

Es un tipo simpático que mato a un criminal que lo trato de apuñalar y el por reacción le devolvió la puñalada- por lo menos su historia parece valida- su nombre es Joe Buttataki

Cuando llegamos a la celda que parecía estar cerrada, blair toco la puerta y esta de inmediato se abrió mostrando a un sujeto de pelo castaño con unas raras líneas negras y con una espalda muy gruesa ¿enserio el jiu jitsu no necesita fuerza?

Blair-dono hace mucho tiempo que no me visita- decía mientras se tallaba el ojo en señal de sueño luego nos vio y parpadeo por un rato para mirarla de nuevo- ¿y esos niños?- pregunto muy curioso.

Es que quiero que le enseñes a la pequeña a defenderse antes de que termine el mes, y que pueda participar en el torneo- dijo con murada seria y el me quedo viendo un rato y luego asintió.

Ven aquí un rato para ver que puedo hacer- dijo y yo entre en esa celda- ustedes por mientras aléjense y conversen- dijo como si no quisiera que no vieran un interrogatorio y me asusto.

No te preocupes- dijo soul simplemente- nos vemos en un rato- dijo como si nada.

Fin (temporal) maka POV.

Blair- soul nunca pensé que tu ayudarías a alguien y sigo sin creerlo, así que dime ¿Qué quieres hacer con la chica?- dijo mirándolo seriamente con ojos que demostraban un extraño enojo.

Soul- ¿tan obvio soy?- dijo con vos burlona y al ver que su maestro/a no cambio la cara se preocupo- no te preocupes, solo quiero divertirme, ¡no te imaginas lo interesante que esta chica! Ósea solo imagina, ella misma entro en la prisión para salvar a su padre- decía pensando que era casi una buena broma.

Blair- bien, pero si le haces lo mismo que a esa otra chica que te acompaño cuando te conocí, te aseguro que no tendré piedad contigo- dijo con vos grave demostrando que alguna ves si fue hombre.

Soul- ¡uy que miedo me das!- grito con burla total de la situación- por cierto toma esto- dijo pasándole tres tarjetas.

Blair- ¿de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

Soul- se los robe a unos idiotas que intentaron atacarnos e imagínate que maka ni se dio cuenta ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!- se reía estrepitosamente como si hubiera contado un buen chiste- es el pago para ti y tu amigo por las molestias- le dijo tomando nuevamente su semblante tranquilo y burlón.

Joe- bueno parece que se durmió pero desde mañana le podré empezar a enseñarle a como defenderse y tal vez se haga tan fuerte como esa antigua alumna tuya Blair-dono- les dijo asustándoles un poco porque apareció de repente, sin aviso y cargando a maka- será mejor que todos hagamos lo mismo, tu mejor llévala a su celda- le dijo pasándola al peliblanco y este asintió.

Cuando se alegaron lo suficiente el de colmillos de tiburón sonrío mostrando sus extraños dientes.

Soul- parece que las cosas desde mañana se pondrán muy interesantes- dijo sonriendo de manera maniaca mientras cargaba a la rubia.

….

Termine este capitulo e me imagino que querrán matarme por poner a Blair como un "travestido" pero lo hago por algo importante de la historia y lo dejare así para evitar detalles.

ja ne


	4. nivel 2 torneo y ¿ vídeos?

La gran prisión Cáp. 4

Maka POV

Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que comencé a entrenar con joe-sensei y según el yo ya estoy lista para poder defenderme y poder luchar en el torneo, pero yo no estoy tan segura ¡nunca antes eh ganado una pelea en mi vida!

Vamos maka deja de preocuparte- me decía soul en un intento de animo- recuerda lo que dijo tu maestro, "ya estas lista como para participar en este torneo, no tienes que asustarte"- imito a joe-sensei de manera graciosa y me tranquilizo un poco.

Cuando entramos me quede impresionada, era un estadio muy grande, en especial para estar bajo tierra y cuando mire a soul el asintió como si dijera que el igual se impresiono cuando lo vio.

Bueno, dime ¿sabes como es el sistema del torneo?- me pregunto.

El torneo se divide en cuatro categorías, novato, avanzado, experto y te ponen según como lo hiciste en tus anteriores peleas- dije monótonamente, ¡como no hacerlo si ya me lo hizo repetir 16 veces hoy! Y me hizo seguir con la explicación- me pagan por cada combate, gane o pierda, si pierdo me sacan del torneo y me dan la mitad de lo que vale un caramelo, y si gano me dan lo suficiente para 1 caramelo- continué muy aburrida y decidí terminar- y tengo que ganar 12 peleas.

Si porque no te puedo seguir prestando dinero por tu comida- me dijo como si fuera un gran fastidio alimentarme y sinceramente creo que lo es en una situación como esta.

¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS AL TORNEO CARCELARIO DE ESTA SEMANA!- grito una de las jefes de guardias que parecía una chica adolescente de pelo largo y lacio, también al lado suyo había una chica un poco mas baja y con cara muy infantil a pesar de ser obviamente mayor que yo.

¿Enserio esas son las hermanas que alguna ves fueron llamadas el terror de brooklyn? –pregunte muy extrañada de que esas personas sean tan aterradoras mientras todos los prisioneros que estaban en el estadio gritaban y el con la mano empezó a contar hacia atrás 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

**¡CALLENSE MIENTRAS MI ONE-CHAN ESTE HABLANDO!**-grito la que parecía la hermana menor aterrando a todos e incluyéndome.

Si, ahora lo creo- le dije con unas lagrimillas de miedo, parece que realmente merecían ese titulo.

Luego de eso formamos una enorme fila que al parecer eran los que querían participar en el torneo.

¿Esto se va a tardar mucho?- pregunte ya muy aburrida.

Los torneos son una vez por semana, y la mayoría reservan puestos desde varios días antes solo para evitar esta fila- me dijo y yo baje la cabeza por la resignación.

Pasaron unas pocas horas pero llegamos frente a un guardia que sostenía varias hojas que parecían para la inscripción.

Bien, solo pongan su nombre y una firma al lado- dijo en tono aburrido, parece que hacer esto por horas puede aburrir a cualquiera.

Luego de eso nos indico donde ir para ver el torneo y entramos sin problemas.

Lo que queda ahora es esperar a que te toque tu turno, ya que es tu primera vez te pondrán con los novatos y si ganas el torneo no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida y los caramelos por un año- me dijo y yo me puse feliz por esa posibilidad- ¡ah! Y un último consejo, evita que te toquen la piel, porque si no te dará una descarga- eso no debería ser un problema ya que solo la cara no esta cubierta, aunque ahora que lo pienso si me golpean la cara o me caigo me dará la descarga ya que ellos solo tienen botas de goma.

Al final vimos un montón de peleas, casi todos se electrocutaban y se desmayaban.

Bien maka, ya es tu turno- me dijo y yo baje para encontrarme con mi oponente que parecía unos cuatro años mayor que yo y con una cara de locura que me asustaba un montón.

Bien niñita, es hora de luchar- dijo corriendo en un intento de asustarme y desgraciadamente funciono.

Cerré los ojos y puse mis brazos al frente de mi cuerpo y de repente escuche un grito que vino debajo de mi y note que había tomado su brazo, lo derribe y el se desmayo por el choque eléctrico del piso.

Increíble, siquiera me di cuenta, pero parece que el entrenamiento funciono- susurre despacio mientras todos gritaban emocionados y yo subí a donde estaba soul.

Perfecto, aunque te recomendaría no cerrar los ojos, que el próximo oponente podría aprovechar esto- me advirtió hasta que me toco el siguiente turno ya que el torneo de soul comenzaba después porque el estaba en la categoría avanzada.

Me asuste un poco del siguiente oponente ya que era en exceso grande, pero me tranquilice y recordé unas palabras de joe-sensei durante el entrenamiento "no te asustes si el oponente es muy grande, si resulta muy grande intenta derribarlo usando su peso a tu favor, o intenta estrangularlo, ya que si tienen un gran tamaño dudo que pueda alcanzar bien su propia espalda, y no se arrojara ya que sabe que el piso esta electrificado" y entonces ese enorme gorila se abalanzo contra mi y yo mas por reacción que por pensarlo me hice a un lado y lo hice tropezar con mi pie.

Luego de gritar por un rato el se paro e intento atraparme y yo me agache.

¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta?- se pregunto luego de que yo pasara debajo de sus piernas y rápidamente me puse en su espalda y le hice una llave para estrangularlo, duro cerca de 1 minuto en que trato de sacarme inútilmente, se desmayo y se electrocuto hasta quedar completamente inconsciente.

Mientras todos me miraban totalmente anonadados, yo me subí a mi puesto a esperar mi turno, parece que no esperaban que una niña venciera a tal gorila.

…...

Luego de unas horas ya llegamos a las finales, hice un total de ocho peleas y en realidad me iba a retirar si no fuera porque soul me aconsejo que hiciera la pelea final para no tener que volver a preocuparme por el dinero hasta que encuentre a mi padre, aunque el opnente al que me enfrentaba me dio miedo cuando lo vi casi matar a su oponente el los cuartos de final.

¡BIEN, ESTA ES LA PELEA FINAL DEL TORNEO, DE LA DIVICION DE NOVATOS!-exclamo muy emocionada la jefa de guardias del nivel 2 que según soul me dijo que se llamaba Elizabeth pero que le gusta que le llamen liz-¡Y LOS FINALISTAS SON, LA NOVATA INVENCIBLE QUE INCREIBLEMENTE ENTRO A PRISION A NO MAS DE UN MES Y LO MAS SORPRENDENTE DE TODO ES QUE VIENE DEL NIVEL 1 SU NOMBRE MAKA ALBARN!- grito con su micrófono apuntándome y yo me avergoncé un poco-¡Y POR EL OTRO LADO TENEMOS AL ULTIMO CAMPEON DEL TORNEO DE NOVATOS DE LA SEMANA PASADA QUE LUEGO DE 3 AÑOS EN PRISION SE LE CONOCE COMO EL MARIACHI YA QUE SIEMPRE CANTA CON SU GUITARRA POR LAS NOCHES ANTONIO CARDENAS!- grito apuntando a quien seria mi oponente y parecía un hombre común de pelo negro algo delgado y no tenía más de 30, pero algo en su mirada tranquila me asustaba un montón-¡COMIENCEN!

Aunque logro asustarme me confié y fui directamente a atacarle, desgraciadamente lo único que logre es que me empujara de estomago y casi derribarme.

Parece que te confiaste mucho, no se si recuerdas mis peleas, pero yo si me acuerdo de las tullas y me di cuenta que practicas jiu jitsu- me dijo confiado y yo me enoje bastante- ¡ahora te venceré!- fue directamente a atacarme y creí que solo fueron palabras.

Cuando iba a agarrarle la mano para derribarlo el se detuvo de golpe y me dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago y si no hubiera saltado por reacción hacia atrás seguramente me hubiera roto una costilla, aunque casi me saca todo el aire.

Esta vez yo fui a atacarle, cuando me acerque para tratar de agarrarlo del cuello el aplaudió y me distrajo golpeándome en la cara y yo no alcance a reaccionar, por lo cual ese golpe me hizo mucho daño.

…...

Fin (temporal) maka POV

Soul- ¿que rayos le pasa?- se pregunto un poco preocupado por la rubia.

Blair- es simple- dijo sentándose al lado de su antiguo estudiante y este lo miro fijamente- lo que pasa es que ese sujeto tiene mucha mas experiencia que ella en cuanto a lucha por lo cual ella la tendrá muy difícil si quiere ganar- le dijo seriamente observando la pelea.

…...

Maka POV

Estaba muy cansada por los golpes que recibí y siento como si mi mejilla se hinchara un poco por el ultimo golpe, casi sin aviso el se puso delante de mi y me derribo con un simple empujón y luego se puso encima de mi sosteniendo mis brazos para que no me moviera y sus piernas aplastando las mías de manera que no el no tocara el suelo para no electrocutarse, en cambio yo solo levantaba la cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto con el suelo.

Parece que la has tenido fácil hasta ahora, pero parece obvio que no esperabas ser vencida a este punto- en parte el tenía la razón, pero eso no significa que me dejara vencer así que con todas mis fuerzas levante la cabeza y le di un cabezazo en la nariz electrocutándonos a ambos y cuando me soltó en un rápido movimiento agarre su brazo y lo sostuve de manera que no pudiera levantarse mientras el se electrocutaba con el piso.

¡AHHHHHHH!- gritaba el con todas su fuerzas, sin embargo no me espere que el se levantara incluso con migo sosteniéndole el brazo y asustada lo mire y el me miro de forma sádica y se arrojo con fuerza hacia el piso, sentí un gran impacto y todo se puso negro.

…...

ahhh ¡mi cabeza! Me acabo de despertar y no se exactamente donde estoy, parece una celda común y corriente, cuando pase la mano por mi cabeza me di cuenta que tenia una venda y algunos parches en las mejillas.

Que bien que despertaste ya me habías preocupado- me dijo una voz suave y pude ver a blair que me estaba hablando, revise el alrededor, al parecer estaba en su habitación y pude notar unas cuantas fotos y me sorprendí de ver a una niña pequeña idéntica a ella/el en varias fotos y también a varias en la que habían un niño y una niña jugando e incluso en una había un bebe.

Blair-san puedo preguntar por…- pero me corto el habla poniendo sus dedos en mis labios, diciendo con la mirada "no preguntes" y a la vez con mucho dolor en ella.

A por cierto soul-kun va a llegar pronto, no debes preocuparte, dijo que tenia asuntos que arreglar, y también dijo que no te dijera que el te trajo cargando a mi cuarto- me dijo guiñándome el ojo, pero se que lo dijo para poder cambiar de tema.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y soul volvió completamente tranquilo hasta que me miro y puso su cara seria.

Ven maka- me dijo tomando mi muñeca – tienes que ver algo- termino sin decir nada por unos minutos- por cierto ya te trasfirieron el dinero a tu tarjeta y personalmente te compre algunos caramelos para un mes- me dijo pasándome mi tarjeta y once caramelos, me sorprendí un poco al ver la cantidad y luego lo mire- digamos que es un premio por haber luchado tan bien- me dijo con mirada orgullosa y luego me sorprendió mas pasándome otra tarjeta con ¡espera! ¿¡Este es el dinero del premio!-digamos que ese sujeto dijo que este es un regalo de su parte- me dijo sonriendo y cuando iba a abrir la boca el hablo- no me pagues los caramelos que ya gane mi torneo y ahora me sobra un poco el dinero- me dijo en pose cool como siempre acostumbra, pero me asuste un poco cuando su mirada cambio a seria y entramos a una habitación que tenia varios televisores y parecía que se vació recientemente.

¿Que es esto? – pregunte, aunque debería dejar de preguntarle por todo, casi parezco tonta.

Es un lugar en el que puedes ver videos que fueron grabados por la cámaras de seguridad de los demás pisos- me explico simplemente mostrándome la habitación completa.

¡Un momento! ¿No se supone que eso solo lo deben ver los guardias?- pregunte algo curiosa e indignada ¿¡Qué diablos pasa con esta prisión!

Normalmente si, pero si pagas a los guardias puedes comprar un video de algún momento entretenido de la prisión, por ejemplo un intento de fuga o una pelea del nivel 2 e incluso una competencia deportiva del nivel 1-me dijo asombrándome- es para que conozcan a los prisioneros de diferentes niveles y comprendas como viven, o esa es la idea de shinigami-sama, pero en realidad todos los usan para ver los que lo entretienen e incluso ver torturas u otras cosa- al parecer shinigami-sama pensaba en que ellos conozcan a las personas y se quedo con que ellos se divierten con el dolor de los demás.

¿Para que vinimos aquí?- eso me trae curiosa de hace un rato y luego me mostró una caja de video que decía "intento de fuga nivel 10 fecha x".

Con esto veras a los que nos podríamos enfrentar si intentas liberar a tu padre- me dijo poniendo el video dentro de unos de esos televisores y de inmediato se mostró todo.

Todo el lugar no era muy diferente al nivel 1, pero todos los prisioneros que tenían el su espalda el numero 10 estaban encadenados del tórax y las piernas a los muros de su celda y tenial los brazos libres con los cuales podían comer las comidas que les ponían el las bandejas un chico de mirada seria, con ojos color amarillo y un gorro que tapaba gran parte de su cabello negro y el traje era café con botas negras como casi todos los guardias, pero con la diferencia de que tenia un signo de calavera de shinigami-sama en el gorro, también llevaba dos fundas de pistolas y cerca de el también sirviendo bandejas una chica de pelo rosado y ojos azules oscuros con un traje idéntico, pero con las minifaldas que siempre tenían las guardias, con el símbolo de maba-sama de metal en el gorro y llevando las fundas de dos espadas.

Ellos…?- alcance a decir.

Ellos son death the kid, y chrona gorgona, ellos son el hijo del alcaide y la nieta de la alcaidesa- me dijo sorprendiéndome, parece que no era broma que los guardias del nivel 10 son de nuestra edad- ahora comienza lo bueno.

Cuando dijo eso ellos miraron hacia un lado y luego vi como sacaron las armas hasta que llego un pequeño ejercito de criminales con armas que no se de donde sacaron, parecía que esos niños iban a morir, pero se movían entre todos los prisioneros de manera impresionante, esquivando y matando con tanta facilidad que parecía irreal ¿enserio tiene nuestra edad? O mas bien ¿enserio son humanos? cuando creí que nada mas me impresionaría este día note que soul con una chica de pelo café estaban entre todos los criminales y rápidamente chrona fue frente a ellos tratando de matar a soul, pero la chica se interpuso poniéndose frente a la espada de chrona siendo partida en dos, y soul quedo con una grabe herida que iba del hombro hasta la cadera de forma paralela y se fue sin mirar para matar a los demás criminales.

Su nombre era kathy, era una especie de revolucionaria que quería destruir la prisión para que la opresión de shinigami-sama y maba-sama terminara- ¿revolucionaria? No sabia que existían en esta época - la conocí durante mis primeros días, quería llegar al nivel 10 para matar a los vice-coalcaide y de alguna manera terminar con el reinado, pero le salio el tiro por la culata, ya que murieron todos sus aliados, gracias a ella fui el único sobreviviente de ese intento de fuga- me dijo bastante triste, al parecer le dolía mucho recordarlo.

Dime algo, ¿odias a chrona por eso?- le pregunte algo curiosa ¿Y si busca venganza? ¿le ayudaría o no?

Nunca pude odiarla ya nosotros tratamos de matarlos primero y fuimos como soldados en medio de una guerra- me dijo en tono algo maduro y a la vez frustrado- siempre me culpe por ello ya que murió por tratar de ayudarme- iba a decirle una palabras de animo, pero continuo hablando- y no fui el único, cuando blair-shishio vio ese video el nunca pudo perdonarme por mi debilidad- me dijo apunto de llorar- en ocasiones creo que seria mucho mejor si yo…- ¡Me arte! y le di una cachetada.

¡No vuelvas a hablar en ese tono! ¡Si ella murió ese día era por protegerte y no debes lamentarte de ello! ¡Debes hacer lo que quería en ese momento y vivir! ¿¡O sino acaso su muerte no valió de algo ese día!- le dije muy molesta por lo que esta diciendo y a donde llevaba su discurso depresivo.

Gracias, depuse de todo no es nada cool estar triste- me dijo sonriendo a como lo recuerdo.

Finalmente decidimos irnos al nivel tres e hicimos los trámites para irnos directamente hacia el nivel tres.

…...

Fin (temporal) maka POV

Guardia- ¡Elizabeth-sama! ¡Patricia-sama!- grito llamando a sus jefas, un guardia que parecía aterrado.

Liz- que esta pasando- pregunto tranquila limándose las uñas, mientras que su hermana jugaba con unos crayones.

Guardia- ¡algo horrible fue encontrado en el baño!- dijo para luego buscar en su bolsillo.

Patty- ¿algo horrible? ¿Además de lo que dejas depuse de usarlo?- pregunto pareciendo inocente.

Guardia- ¡miren ustedes mismas!- les dijo mostrando una foto que dijo un poco consternada a la hermana mayor e incluso a la menor.

Liz-¿¡quien pudo hacerle algo tan horrible!- pregunto, sorprendida de que alguien fuera tan cruel como para dejar al campeón del torneo de novatos sin varios dientes, con los ojos en blanco, sangrando por varios lugares y la cara tan hinchada que no podría reconocerlo ni su propia madre.

...

Bien ya termine el capitulo e mi imagino que tendrán algunas preguntas, pero todo será contestado a su debido tiempo.

p.d: perdón si encuentran errores de ortografía, es que mi word corrige automáticamente y me cambia palabras sin permiso, solo espero que no incomode.


	5. nivel 3 agua y  verdades

La gran prisión cap 5

Maka POV

Estábamos caminando por la enorme escalera de caracol hasta que llegamos frente a dos guardias que parecían cuidar una puerta trampa que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entren 3 adultos.

Maka y soul, originarios del nivel 1 y vienen para trasferirse del nivel 2 al nivel 3- nos dijo viendo una computadora de bolsillo- bien, esta todo en orden, pero antes que nada queremos que nos digan algo- no dijo poniendo la cara muy seria – uno de los prisioneros del nivel 2 fue gravemente herido y queremos saber si ustedes saben algo al respecto- nos interrogo de manera aterradora.

¡n-no sabemos nada sobre el prisionero herido!- dije apresuradamente y el lo único que hizo fue asentir para luego mirar a soul.

Ya oíste lo que dijo "no sabemos nada"- dijo calmadamente y el guardia volvió a asentir para luego abrir la puerta trampa revelando que estaba ¿llena de agua? ¿¡Que clase de broma es esa!

Aquí tienen sus mascaras para respirar en el "nivel subacuatico" y los números de sus cuartos que están en la área numero 6- nos dijo dándonos unas extrañas mascaras transparentes que cubrían incluso el pelo.

Paso un rato para ponernos bien las mascaras, pero al lograrlo soul sin pensarlo se tiro al agua y yo resignada tuve que seguirle, pero me daba un poco de miedo ya que yo… yo… ¡NO SE NADAR! ¡Y no es algo de risa! Y todo porque crecí en una ciudad que no estaba cerca del mar y lo peor era que siempre hacia frió por lo cual nunca tuve necesidad de aprender a nadar.

¿Qué haces? ¡Ven de una vez!- me dijo soul y cuando me vio parece que entendió mi problema y se puso de lado como diciendo "yo te ayudare".

Cuando me arroje al agua el me sujeto con su brazo y fuimos bajando lentamente hasta que me llevo nadando hacia donde estaban las habitaciones del área 1 según el letrero.

Dime soul, ¿Por qué dijiste "ella dijo"? y no solo dijiste "no se"- me había parecido curioso y quería saber ya que pasaba.

Parece que te diste cuenta, ¿no?- me pregunto de manera innecesaria- bien lo que pasa es que yo golpe al sujeto del que hablaban y ellos tiene detectores de mentiras por lo cual para evitarlo solo tuve que decir "una verdad" y no "la verdad"- me dijo y siguió nadando, sosteniéndome por un rato algo extraño le esta pasando.

Oye maka ¿enserio no sabes nadar?- me pregunto curioso, aunque seguramente es para cambiar de tema.

Si, es que nunca tuve neseci…- espera un momento, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo raro- ¿¡como es que puedes hablarme si estamos bajo el agua! ¿¡O como yo puedo hablar!- pregunte muy asustada y confundida.

Es simple, la mascara transmite señales de corto alcance al traductor universal que nos permite comunicarnos si estamos a cierta distancia- me explico mientras apuntaba a mi frente probablemente mostrando donde estaba el mecanismo que transmite las supuestas señales.

Dime algo soul, ¿Como es que este nivel puede ser peor que un lugar donde todo lo que tocas te electrocuta?- pregunta muy confundida con el nivel.

Miro un rato alrededor del lugar y luego hablo- mira hacia abajo- me dijo y tarde un rato en enfocar la vista y… ¡o por dios! ¡ESTA LLENO DE CADABERES Y ESQUELETOS!- aunque no lo parezca este es uno de los niveles con mayor cantidad de muertes y no es por los guardias o por competencias, si no mas bien por la estupidez de los reclusos al subestimar el poder del agua y la presión- ahora entiendo.

Es por la enfermedad de los buzos ¿o no?- ahora que recuerdo cuando uno esta a una profundidad muy alta y sube rápidamente a la superficie el oxigeno y el nitrógeno que estaban a alta presión se descomprimen golpeando y en ocasiones reventando los pulmones- pero no creo que eso sea todo ¿cierto?- supuse rápidamente.

Tienes razón, también la presión que ejerce el agua causa ocasionalmente fuertes calambres hacia el tórax que te quita la respiración y si no llegan los guardias a tiempo todo termina además que el frió que produce el agua combinado con la constante humedad puede atrofiarte las articulaciones- ¡espera un momento!

Pero si no siento nada de humedad ni frió- le dijo algo extrañada y el me miro como si fuese obvia la respuesta y luego comprendí- los trajes del nivel 3 no evitan la humedad ¿cierto?- le dije recordando como eran los trajes del nivel 2.

Exactamente y para evitar esa clase de problemas tienen que pagar para tener un rato libre en lo que se llama "el área seca" y aunque la cantidad que se paga es pequeña si no lo hacen todos los días tendrán problemas para poder moverse correctamente sin dolor en las articulaciones, y lo pero de todo es que por la cantidad de cadáveres que hay y para evitar que se pudra el agua, todas las noches sueltan varios animales marinos que comen indiscriminadamente los cadáveres y a todo recluso que este fuera de su habitación por esas horas- parece terrible y realmente es mas horrible que el nivel 2, esto ya me aterro.

No te preocupes- me dijo para tranquilizarme porque creo que llegue a temblar del miedo- lo único que nos afectaría seria la enfermedad de los buzos y mira ten enseñare un truco para evitarlo- dijo y estiro un poco de la mascara y no le entro agua, pero salieron un montón de burbujas- has eso y luego ve detrás de la burbuja mas pequeña y así podrás evitar que el cambio de presión te afecte- me indico mostrándome la pequeña burbuja que debía seguir y si que era lenta.

Es demasiado lenta- dije quejándome.

Y eso que solo estamos a 10 metros en el agua y el área 6 esta a… - pero luego no pude escuchar nada más porque de repente me empezaron a doler los oídos y puse mi manos en las orejas en señal del dolor y soul solo se le ocurrió poner su mano debajo de mi mascara, apretarme la nariz, taparme la boca y hundirme el estomago, luego oí un extraño chillido.

¡PERO QUE TE PASA IMBECIL!-le grite golpeándolo con un libro con papel aprueba de agua completamente molesta y… espera, ya no me duelen los oídos- ¿que paso?- no entendí nada y soul se rió un rato.

No paso nada especial solo te descomprimí los oídos, esto pasa cada cierto tiempo cuando aumenta la presión y lo único que tienes que hacer y taparte la nariz y soplar por ella- me explico, pero me pregunto ¿¡Por qué simplemente no me lo dijo!- por cierto el área 6 esta a unos treinta metros de profundidad por lo cual debemos irnos ya, que por la hora que llegamos y el tiempo que me tomo explicarte todo pronto será hora de…- y de repente fue interrumpido por una extraña voz.

LLEGO LA HORA DE QUE TODOS ENTREN EN SUS CELDAS Y SI NO ESTAN EN ELLAS, INTENTEN QUE NO LOS COMAN POR LAS SIGUIENTES 10 HORAS- dijo esa voz femenina por los altoparlantes y ¡que quiso decir con que "no los coman"!

Maldición, mizune y eruka siguen siendo igual de sádicas que siempre- al mencionar esos nombres me imagine a las jefas de guardias- ellas solo avisan cuando cierran, ni un segundo antes- dijo muy frustrado y yo mire muy asustada- ahora solo tenemos que huir durante unas horas- dijo tranquilo en cambio que yo mire con los ojos en blanco.

...

10 horas después.

¡Esas fueron definitivamente las 10 peores horas de mi vida! no se exactamente como lo soporte, seguramente fue gracias a soul que se las ingenio con los tiburones para que persiguieran a las morsas y pudimos evitar las pirañas haciendo que ataquen a los cadáveres que estaban en la parte mas profunda y finalmente no logramos ocultar en un pequeño escondite que era como para tres adultos que soul dijo que era donde se escondía cuando llegaba tarde a la celda y que según el fue construido hace unos años por un prisionero, a escondidas de los guardias, que quería ayudar a los novatos que se quedaban afuera los primeros días.

Dime algo soul, ¿Cómo es que shinigami-sama o maba-sama permitieron esta barbaridad?- pregunte, siempre que escuchaba sobre ellos eran cosas buenas y un poco de dictadura por parte de ellos, pero nada mas.

Los niveles y su infraestructura es invención de shinigami-sama y maba-sama, pero los jefes de guardias pueden agregar lo que quieran- me explico mientras entrábamos al que seria mi cuarto y cuando entre vi que el se iría, pero ahora necesito hablar con el.

Soul ven un momento- le dije bajando la mirada.

Fin temporal maka POV

Soul- ¿Qué pasa maka?- pregunto entrando nuevamente a la habitación de la rubia.

Maka-quiero que me digas toda la verdad- le dijo directamente y sin rodeos- y no quiero "una verdad" quiero "la verdad"- le exigió sosteniéndolo del antebrazo como si quisiera evitar que escape.

Soul-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- le pregunto bajando la mirada.

Maka- no lo se-le respondió inicialmente- puede que desde el principio o cuando me explicaste lo del detector de mentiras, pero siempre sospeche un poco por la manera en la que ayudaste a una completa desconocida- le explico del probable momento y razón.

Soul- bien maka, te lo diré todo- dijo en tono serio- solo dime, sobre que y en que orden- le dijo y ella solo asintió.

Maka-primero sobre porque me acompañas y que pasó el día que te conocí- le dijo como inicio.

Soul- la verdad de lo que paso ese día es que yo fui quien le robo los caramelos a ese hombre y ese día solo te ayude porque yo me iba al nivel 2 porque arruinaste mi apuesta y le robe a un sujeto que me debía dinero así que solo te traje con migo de paso ya que no valía la pena que te mataran por arruinar la apuesta, ya que resultaste ser muy entretenida- dijo con una sonrisa algo perturbadora y sin ver a los ojos de su compañera.

Maka- ahora quiero que me digas quien es exactamente blair- le dijo de segundo.

Soul- bien lo primero que debes saber es que blair-shishio no se hizo mujer por sentirse atraído a los hombres ni por sentirse una mujer en su interior y que blair siquiera es su verdadero nombre, pero nunca llego a decirme su verdadero nombre- eso parece dejar confundida a la oji jade.

Maka- entonces ¿Por qué…- pero fue interrumpida.

Soul- la historia va así- empezó carraspeando- blair-shishio era originalmente conocido en Tailandia como "el brujo de la muerte del muay thai", todo el mundo le tenia miedo por su gran habilidad, todo a excepción de 2 personas que eran su hermana viuda y su pequeña sobrina que era hija de su hermana- le contó recordando las palabras de quien se lo contó originalmente.

Maka- ¿eran?- dijo de manera perspicaz.

Soul- ambas murieron antes que entrara en prisión y lo que paso fue esto- le explico y comenzó a contar de nuevo- un día su sobrina se enfermo de una enfermedad terminal y cuando lo supo de su hermana que fue a su pelea por el titulo, el simplemente abandono la oportunidad de obtener el titulo de campeón para ir a ver a su sobrina, pero por la desesperación cuando conducía se produjo un grave accidente y su hermana murió y el quedo gravemente herido, cuando lo transfirieron al hospital, exigió que lo operaran para que se pareciera a su hermana lo mas rápido posible y así poder hacer que su sobrina sonriera al ver la cara de su madre- y la prisionera quedo completamente impresionada.

Maka- ¿y que paso?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

Soul- los doctores le advirtieron que su cuerpo estaba en un estado muy grave y que si le hacían esa operación, era muy probable que muriera y además de todo nunca volvería a tener su cuerpo como antes, en resumen si cambiaba en ese momento seria para siempre y lo único que dijo fue "hazme el cambio de una vez o te mato"- y entonces quedo mas impresionada de lo fuerte que era ese maestro de muay thai- luego después de que muriera su sobrina que se creyó el truco el volvió a participar en los campeonatos de muay thai ganando como siempre a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo hasta que llego a matar a su oponente, originalmente no iba a hacer nada ya que fue un accidente hasta que vio a la hermana del sujeto que mato llorando por el por eso decidió entregarse y tu ya sabes el resto- le dijo suponiendo que recuerda lo que le dijo antes.

Maka-ahora quiero saber lo de la chica del video- dijo con la mirada oscura.

Soul- eso es simple, era una estudiante de blair-shishio, que la convirtió en su estudiante principalmente porque le recordaba a su sobrina, que me contó la historia de su maestra y la convirtió en mi maestra y la razón por la cual me acompaño para ir a matar a kid y a chrona es porque yo la disuadí y blair-shishio lo sabia y por eso no me perdono- dijo fríamente sorprendiendo un poco a la chica de coletas.

Maka-¿Por qué?- pregunto por la sorpresa.

Soul- yo originalmente entre a prisión por golpear a mi padre cuando supe que envió a mi hermano mayor wes por no querer casarse y lo acuso de un crimen que no cometió y a la vez se deshizo de varios de su rivales- y entonces comprendió lo que quiso decir.

Maka-que horrible- dijo horrorizada.

Soul- cuando entre y supe de los videos, vi todos los videos de las fechas cercanas a la que lo arrestaron y al no encontrarlo en ninguno de los niveles comprendí que… que murió- dijo con una gran ira que asusto a su compañera- y para vengarme de haberme quitado a mi familia decidí quitarle su familia a los malditos dueños de este horripilante lugar y al final perdí a una amiga y a todos los rebeldes junto con las ganas de volver a intentarlo- y entonces la rubia entendió.

Maka- no es que ya no tengas resentimiento contra ellos, es que te resignaste- y el solo asintió con la mirada sombría- ahora lo ultimo que quiero saber es que paso durante el ultimo día en el nivel 2- pregunto de ultimo.

Soul- yo iba a golpear al sujeto que te gano para robarle el dinero y los caramelos, pero no para ti- dijo de manera fría – solo que llegue demasiado tarde, ya que blair-shishio lo golpeo hasta dejarlo grave y me paso la tarjeta y esos caramelos para entregártelos- y con eso se quedo completamente sorprendida la muchacha.

Maka- y tu querías evitarle problemas- le dijo haciendo que asienta de nuevo.

Soul- me imagino ahora que sabes toda la verdad ya no querrás…-pero no pudo terminar ya que recibió una fuerte bofetada que le dolió a pesar de estar bajo el agua.

Maka-¡eso es por no decirme nada desde un principio y tener que haberme mentido!- dijo asombrando de sobremanera al peliblanco.

Soul-¿Cómo dices solo eso después de todo lo que dije?- pregunto muy asombrado que pareciera mas molesta por la mentira que por todo lo demás.

Maka-el pasado no importa a pesar de que nunca se borra, tu a pesar de que no me conocías me ayudaste, aunque sea por tus propios motivos eso no es lo importante- dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- solo te pido que me ayudes un poco mas de tiempo- y el sonrió de manera a como el llama "cool".

Soul-bien te ayudare y ya no esconderé mi verdadera actitud de ti- y luego sonrió de manera maniaca asustando un poco a la niña de su edad.

Maka-mejor finge un poco- dijo sudando del nerviosismo.

…...

Termino este capitulo y como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza y prometo que el próximo no tardara "tanto".

este capitulo no tubo mucha accion, pero ahora explique muchas cosas que seguramente los saco de dudas y espero que crean que salio muy sentimental.

bueno ja ne

pd: no se preocupen por apurarme, yo trabajo mejor y mas rapido bajo presion.


	6. nivel 3 duras verdades

La gran prisión cap 6

Maka POV

Ya paso un día desde que yo y soul tuvimos esa importante "conversación" y las cosas solo cambiaron en el hecho que ahora no intenta ocultar sus pensamientos o sus "actos" como ayer cuando golpeo hasta arrancarle los dientes a un sujeto que lo insulto, le luxo el hombro a uno que lo miro feo, le rompió la pierna a alguien que le arrojo comida e incluso hoy le quebró los dedos a alguien que lo empujo ¡y solo paso un día! Debería aprender autocontrol o un día terminara matando a alguien porque paso a su lado.

Oye soul ¿no crees que exageraste un poco al romperle todos sus dedos?- pregunte algo cansada de su actitud exagerada, mientras descansábamos en el área seca.

Mira que eres ingenua, si dejo que el más mínimo insulto pase, todos los demás se aprovecharan de nosotros- y yo puse cara de "explícate"- mira, no te has preguntado como es que nos han molestado tantas veces, cuando solo llegamos ayer- ahora que lo pienso, si que es extraño.

No lo había pensado- le dije para confirmar su sospecha.

Como somos los nuevos, del nivel 1 y solo tenemos 12 años, todos nos querrán probar para ver si es fácil aprovecharse de nosotros y si este fuera el caso nos atacarían, así que no te separes de mí en este nivel, que si ven que nos separamos, no dudaran y nos atacaran- por lo menos tiene sentido sus razones y su mirada seria me asusta un poco, pero aun así estoy feliz de que me muestre como es el en realidad.

¡OYE TU BROTE DE HADAS Y PERRA FLACA VENGAN PARA ACA!- nos insulto un sujeto que tenia una cicatriz cerca del ojo y… espera me acaba de llamar "perra flaca" y sin aviso fui corriendo hacia el, le di una patada al pie haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, lo agarre del brazo y lo derribe haciendo un estruendo en el piso, lastimándolo y luego puse mi pie en su hombro, listo para dislocárselo si hacia un movimiento.

Dime algo, a quien llamaste "perra flaca"- dije con vos sombría, haciendo notar mi enojo- ¡responde!- ese sujeto esta tan asustado que no pudo responderme y yo me enoje mas- no respondes – y le doble el brazo como para darle un fractura, luego lo solté y el se alejo arrastrándose de manera patética- ¡que te sirva de lección!- dije fuerte luego de que escapara.

Cielos maka, eso si que estuvo fuera de ti- me dijo soul y yo me sonrojo, evitando su mirada para que no me viera, ¡era tan vergonzoso! Pero cuando alguien hace un comentario sobre mi cuerpo no puedo evitar enojarme y solo actuó por ira.

Solo estaba imitándote para que a mi tampoco me molesten- trate de mentir y espero que se lo creyera, aunque con la cara que puso esa esperan desaparece de mis manos.

Luego de eso tomamos un descanso, ya que nadie parece querer molestarnos ahora, seguramente solo seguían molestando pensando que yo era el punto débil y que en algún momento me atraparían, pero ya demostré que no es tan fácil.

Cuando camine por ahí pude notar a una niña de pelo rosa con la ropa de guardia y un látigo, que a pesar de su tierna apariencia, asustaba a gran parte de los prisioneros.

Oye soul, quien es ella- le pregunto apuntando disimuladamente a esa niña.

Ella es una de las hermanas mizune, su hermana mayor es la jefa de guardias de este nivel y a pesar de su edad, ella antes de ser encerrada era una asesina asuelda profesional, como el resto de sus hermanas ya que era un negocio familiar- parece que esa niña era muy asombrosa como para intimidar a sujetos que le doblan el tamaño y que son tres veces mas pesados.

Ahora que lo pienso- murmure por lo bajo- dime soul ¿Cuál es la razón de que los guardias sean convictos?- siempre me mantuvo curiosa esa idea.

En realidad es bastante simple, es por "respeto"- dijo recalcando la palabra "respeto"- se dice que en sus primeros años esta prisión perdía mensualmente muchos guardias y shinigami-sama pensó que el único modo de que esto parara es que en los niveles peligrosos pusieran a los convictos que asustaran mas a los recluso y puso a los mas conocidos que aceptaron el trato y pasaron la prueba psicológica- parece muy lógico si lo miras de ese modo, aunque sigue siendo raro- pero para que funcionara bien tubo que darles completa libertad de hacer las medidas que creyeran necesarias para controlar a los prisioneros- ahora entiendo el porque el torneo de pelea o el hecho que suelten animales marinos por la noche.

¿Y me puedes decir como son los demás guardias?- pregunte curiosa para saber a que nos enfrentaremos.

Bien te lo diré, pero si quieres mas información tendrás que pagarme- dijo como si fuera un tipo de amenaza, lo malo es que no podre preguntar sobre como son los niveles.

Esta bien, empieza- le pedí.

Bien, primero empezare con el nivel 4- algo obvio pensando que partiremos hay la próxima semana- este es uno de los niveles mas grandes, por lo cual tiene 2 jefes de guardias, lo cuales son white star, líder de los guardias de la división sin armas y masamune líder de la división armada, ambos descendientes de los guardias cuyos clanes fueron arrestados por hacer trabajos ilegales por dinero- entendí solo hasta cierto punto.

¡Espera! ¿Que quisiste decir con? "ambos descendientes" – pedi que me explicara y el solo suspiro.

Ellos son los únicos, cuyo puesto de guardia pasa de generación en generación, ya que ambas familias fueron atrapadas por completo- parece simple si lo piensas de ese modo- y como iba diciendo, shinigami-sama y mabaa-sama les ofrecieron grandes cantidades por hacer de guardias ellos y sus descendientes en el nivel que recibe mas prisioneros- ¿Por qué será el que recibe mas prisioneros? Eso no importa ahora, y si pregunto seguramente me cobrara.

Ahora el nivel seis, que es vigilado por "el guarda espaldas del estilo infinito yoyimbo mifune"- me dijo recalcando el nombre, el cual conozco bien ya que era un espadachín legendario en Japón.

No es necesario, el es una leyenda viviente en japón- le dije orgullosa, ¡por fin no parezco una ingenua ignorante!

Bueno, eso facilita mi trabajo- dijo con burla arruinando mi momento de gloria- bien el que sigue es el nivel siete que es vigilado por "el vampiro inmortal mosquito"- ese guardia si que confunde.

¿Qué quiere decir con "el vampiro inmortal"?- pregunte algo extrañada, ¿"inmortal" "vampiro"? eso es solo algo que escucharías en libros de cuentos antiguos.

Nadie, sabe con exactitud, pero se dice que ha estado vigilando ese nivel desde la primera generación de shinigami-sama- eso si que asusta, ya que eso fue hace mucho tiempo- aunque solo es un rumor, lo que si puedo decirte es que sus guardias no son humanos- ¿eh?

¿Que quieres decir con que no son humanos?- esto enserio me esta asustando.

El usa murciélagos del tipo vampiro que maneja a su antojo con una maquina que emite ondas ultra sónica que los controla y los usa para atacar a los prisioneros si causan problemas y en el peor de los casos usa esas mismas ondas ultra sónicas para atacar a los prisioneros- ahora que recuerdo, los murciélagos pueden usar el ultra sonido para ubicarse, nunca creí que shibusen se le ocurriera usar eso para atacar- ahora el nivel 8 que es vigilado por "el hombre lobo".

¿"Hombre lobo"?- le pregunte algo extrañada.

Es un hombre que logro convertirse en el líder de una manada de lobos, pero luego de haber atacado un pueblo fue arrestado y sus lobos lo siguieron- había oído antes que los lobos pueden aceptar personas en una manada, pero siempre creí que era mentira.

Cada ves los guardias son mas extraños- afirme a lo que el asintió.

Pero ahora esta el mas peligroso, es el jefe de guardias del nivel 9 y líder general de los guardias del nivel 2 al 9, el doctor franken stain, que…

¡¿QUE?, ¡esto ya parece una mala broma, un vampiro, un hombre lobo y ahora franken stain! ¡Acaso esta prisión es una tonta historia de terror antigua!- ¡que le pasa a esta prisión! Ya parece una mala broma, o acaso ese es el sentido del humor de shinigami-sama y mabaa-sama.

Bueno parece que no necesitas más información al respecto, pero ahora será mejor ir a descansar que la hora de cierre del área seca será en unos minutos- dijo ya poniéndose la mascara para bucear.

…...

Fin maka POV

Horas después.

Todo parecía normal hasta donde se podía ver hasta que el peliblanco abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, asustándola.

Maka- ¡soul! ¿Pero como?- decía confundida, ya que normalmente no se podría estar afuera y menos abrir las puertas.

Soul- no importa solo ven- le dijo sosteniéndole el brazo para empezar a nadar hacia arriba llevando a una muy confundida ojiverde hasta que llegaron a la superficie.

Maka-espera, ¡esa es el area seca! ¿Como es que podemos entrar a esta hora?- pregunto realmente confundida, ya que no entendía la situación.

Soul- no te preocupes, solo te diré que es algo que tienes que ver- le dijo mientras subían al área seca hasta un lugar en donde se escondió.

Maka- ¿pero que…?- pero fue cortada por su compañero que le puso la mano en la boca y le izo ver que estaban presenciando una extraña escena en donde un sujeto de pelo negro estaba en una especie de cruz, con las manos y los pies amarrados mientras lloraba frente a 2 chicas, una de pelo plateado que tenia el uniforme de guardia con el símbolo de sub-jefa mostrando que era eruka y una chica de pelo corto y rosa, muy alta, pero como no tenia el símbolo de jefa, significaba que no era la mizune mayor.

Prisionero- por favor, déjenme ir, ya no hare nada, lo prometo- pedía entre lágrimas de desesperación.

Eruka- ¿eh? ¿Que acabo de oír? Si mal no recuerdo, tú no tuviste compasión con el prisionero de la habitación 76 ¿o acaso fue compasivo de tu parte el estrangularlo hasta la muerte?- pregunto de manera irónica mientras paseaba a su lado.

Prisionero- ¡fue en defensa propia, si no lo hacia el me iba a…!- gritaba, pero fue detenido por un golpe del látigo de la pelirrosa.

Eruka- ¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA GRITARNOS DE ESA FORMA! ¡EH!- le decía mientras lo golpea con brutalidad en la cara.

Maka- ¡soul para que me traes para ver esto!- le decía enojada, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada seria de su compañero.

Soul- vas a ver cosas peores en los niveles mas altos, ahora debes ver en que mundo te estas metiendo- le dijo totalmente serio, asustando un poco a la rubia, para luego sujetarle la cabeza para que viera todo lo que pasaba.

…...

(Como esta es una historia de rated T no puedo mostrar escenas gore, por lo cual doy un aviso para los que quieran saltarse esta escena)

La mizune empezó a golpearlo con el látigo de manera tan brutal que incluso trozos de carne salían de los brazos.

Prisionero- ¡AHHHHH!- gritaba por cada latigazo que le destrozaba los brazos.

Eruka- te dije que te callaras- le dijo calmadamente mientras le ponía un tubo de metal caliente en las heridas, haciendo que saliera humo lo que iso que gritara con mas fuerza.

Mientras esto pasaba, el peliblanco estaba sujetándole el pelo y abriéndole los ojos a la rubia, haciendo que le salieran lagrimas.

Maka- para por favor- le decía lentamente, gracias al shock de ver eso- ¡POR FAVOR PARA DE UNA VEZ!- grito desesperada mientras trataba inútilmente de liberarse del chico, pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella y el solo la ignoraba, mientras le obligaba a mirar.

Mientras ella gritaba, las dos guardias todavía le enterraban los tubos calientes que terminaron atravesando al pobre prisionero que dejo de gritar por el cansancio extremo.

Mizune- que aburrido, oye eruka que te parece si los arrancamos ya- dijo con cara de emoción mientras la peliplateada solo suspiro.

Eruka- tu si que quieres adelantar las cosas- dijo mientras sacaba unos hilos de aceros muy delgados- yo los enredo y tiramos a la de tres- dijo mientras le ponía los hilos alrededor del brazo- 1, 2 y ¡3!- y cuando las dos tiraron del hilo y este lentamente atravesaba el brazo haciendo que el prisionero gritara con tal fuerza que las lagrimas salían con mucha fuerza y el dolor se denotaba mucho en la voz.

Maka- ¡BASTA, NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO!- suplicaba con desesperación, y el ojirrojo solo seguía ignorando mientras le obligaba a ver hasta que el brazo del pobre sujeto se le salió y ella vomito del asco y del shock al ver eso.

Soul- deja de actuar como una niña maka- le dijo enojado al ver como reaccionaba- es para que entiendas en el mundo en el que estas, no puedes llorar y quejarte de que las cosas no son como tu quieres, lo único que puedes hacer es adaptarte a como son las cosas, pero no puedes seguir como una ingenua niña que entro creyendo que podía hacer las cosas así de fáciles, así es el mundo real y no puedes cambiarlo- le dijo mientras el convicto gritaba con mas fuerza que antes- este es el mundo en donde te metiste y si quieres seguir en el lo único que puedes hacer adaptarte a el o irte para nunca volver- le dijo antes de que la chica se desmallara aun con los gritos del que torturaban

Eruka- ¡ CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!- le grito para luego ponerle un arma de choques eléctricos que lo desmallaron finalmente del dolor al prisionero.

…...

Fin de escenas gore.

Mizune- parece que ya se desmallo- dijo como si no tuviera importancia- será mejor enviarlo a la enfermería para que lo curen y le pongan de nuevo el brazo- dijo mientras escribía todo en una libreta electrónica- fue muy divertido el día d hoy- dijo mostrando por fin alguna emoción.

Eruka- si, pero no se lo digas a tu hermana, recuerda que las torturas no se pueden hacer directamente, además dile al doctor que le borre la memoria de este día o sino nos delatara- dijo mientras lo soltaba y lo pateaba- y como le fue soul- dijo mirando al chico del nivel 1.

Soul- se desmallo luego de vomitar, ahora será decisión completamente suya el irse lo mas pronto posible de la prisión o seguir con su misión suicida- dijo mientras la cargaba a una pálida maka- por cierto tomen y gracias por las molestias- dijo mientras le pasaba unas joyas que compro con créditos.

Eruka- no se porque haces tanto por esa chica, ósea es algo linda, pero muy sosa, además de no ser muy desarrollada y e visto muchas mas chicas interesadas en ti y esas mucho mas sensuales que ella- decía muy confundida mientras le pasaba la parte correspondiente a su compañera.

Soul- eso no te importa- dijo mientras le ponía la mascara a la chica desmallaba y se hundía en el agua para poder ir a la habitación correspondiente.

Mizune- que raro, actúa muy diferente a como era cuando entro en este nivel- dijo viendo el lugar donde su fueron esos dos.

Eruka- ahora parece que le importa otra cosa que no sea el- comento mientras veía la joya.

…...

¡Acabe! Se que tarde demasiado, pero este periodo fue duro ya que estoy en cuarto medio y por estas fechas estoy en fiesta tras fiesta y mientras estudio para la PSU estoy muy cansado como para escribir, bueno ja ne y por favor comenten que si no, no tendré nada por lo cual motivarme.


	7. nivel 3 traspaso a la selva 4

Maka POV

Ha pasado una semana desde que soul me mostro "la cruda realidad" y aun no puedo verle la cara sin que me de nauseas o piense en ese pobre hombre.

Oi maka cuando vas a salir de ahí- me pregunto y yo solo me quede callada, no quería verlo y ¡AHHH!

¡Qué te pasa! ¡Acaso estas demente!- le grite luego de que abriera la puerta con mucho estruendo y nade hacia él para golpearlo, pero el sin si quiera aparentar alguna clase de esfuerzo me sostuvo de la muñeca, me dio un golpe a la boca del estomago y me dio un cabezazo y me metió dentro de la habitación.

¿Crees que por qué te enojas tienes derecho a golpear a cualquiera?- me dijo de manera irónica- mañana me iré con o sin ti, y te esperare en la puerta que está en el área seca mañana a las 7 de la mañana, si vas te acompañare y si no vas no tendrás que preocuparte nunca más por mí, porque nunca mas no veremos-me dijo y se fue nadando dejándome a mí con lagrimas, y no porque me haya golpeado sino por la decisión que debo tomar ahora.

Pero que hare – me dije a mi misma, no sabía qué hacer, si voy entonces es muy posible que muera en el intento, ahora que lo pienso si no fuera por soul hace mucho tiempo hubiera muerto y me he estado poniendo muy confiada- y parece que soul lo noto- aunque no justifico lo que me hiso ver, pero por lo menos ahora lo entiendo.

Aun así no se qué es lo que hare- no importa cuánto lo pueda entender, aun no se qué es lo que puedo hacer y… ¡ARGG! ¡Que mierda se supone que estoy pensando, vine hasta acá para salvar a mi padre! ¿¡y ahora me acobardo! Y sin pensarlo me levante y fui al área seca.

En ese momento encontré a soul que me miro con cara sorpresa.

Maka que es lo que haces…- y lo calle de un golpe-¿por qué?

No recuerdas "si dejo que el más mínimo insulto pase, todos los demás se aprovecharan" eso fue por el golpe y esto es por el cabezazo - y le di una patada bien dada en sus "partes" y el pareciera que se puso azul – y esto por lo que me hiciste ver- y el cerro los ojos esperando un golpe y yo lo abrase y él se sorprendió.

¿Maka acaso tu?- me quiso preguntar y yo lo calle rápidamente con la mano.

No te confundas, tal vez nunca te perdone lo que me hiciste ver y tampoco lo que me hiciste sufrir, pero por lo menos lo entiendo ahora, y quiero seguir con este viaje para poder rescatar a mi padre y poder estar con el único amigo que tengo en la prisión- le dije todo sin soltar el abrazo y él me correspondió y me sonroje un poco ya que el único hombre que me había abrazado antes era mi padre.

Maka por cierto no porque haya pasado este lindo momento no significa que te trate de manera diferente y si me vuelves a hacer algo como eso te hare sufrir de tal manera que querrías ser ese sujeto al momento de la tortura- me amenazo intentado asustarme y para mi desgracia lo logro, aunque se estuviera agachando por el dolor en su entrepierna.

No lo volveré a hacer, pero sería mejor que nos fuéramos ya – le dijo y él me hiso con las manos un ademan para que le siguiera y cuando llegamos me sorprendió un poco que la puerta para salir estuviera en el área seca.

Maka y soul, originarios del nivel 1 y vienen para transferirse del nivel 3 al nivel 4- nos dijo viendo una computadora de bolsillo como en el otro nivel- bien, esta todo en orden, ahora solo tienen que devolver las mascaras y pasaran al "nivel selvático"- ¿selvático? ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

Y cuando entramos, ya se me quito la curiosidad, ¡es asombroso! Parece una enorme sabana, es el nivel más precioso que he visto, y cuando miro a soul el mira nervioso algo y cuando miro a lo que mira… ¡un enorme cocodrilo nos está mirando!

Maka, corre- me dijo tranquilo y luego salió corriendo y yo lo trate de seguir lo más rápido que pude

¡Espera! ¿Por qué estamos corriendo? ¿No se supone que los cocodrilos solo atacan en agua?- y es solo me miro mientras ambos corría.

No te confíes, la mayoría de los animales de aquí fueron entrenados y drogados para atacar todo lo que se mueva- me explico tranquilamente, a pesar d estar corriendo- y además mira atrás- y cuando moví ligeramente la cabeza para mirar ¡POR DIOS NOS ESTA PERSIGUIENDO! Sinceramente no sabían que podían correr tan rápido y… ¡QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO MIENTRAS NOS PERSIGUE UN ENORME REPTIL!

¿¡Hay algo que podamos hacer!- le pregunte desesperada y el solo me miro y vi algo de desesperación en sus ojos.

Fue un gusto conocerte- esto es muy malo, ni siquiera él sabe qué hacer, parece que todo…

¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito un guardia, que es como de nuestra edad, de pelo azul que sin ninguna dificultad atrapo al cocodrilo de las fauces y lo logro inmovilizarlo y pareciera que ni se esforzó.

¿El es?-dije mientras jadeaba y soul me respondió.

Se llama black star, es el hijo mayor del líder de la sección sin armas y futuro sucesor- dijo sin aparentar cansancio- y es un maldito presumido, que cree que el solo podrá superar a los dioses- me parece un poco raro que insulte a alguien que le salvo la vida.

Hola viejo hace mucho tiempo que no te veo- saludo a soul chocando los puños, como si fueran viejos amigos y probablemente lo sean- ¿y ella es?- pregunto mirando de arriba abajo- me imagino que no es tu novia ya que tiene muy poco...- ¡COMO ODIO QUE HABLEN DE ESO! Y en respuesta a su casi insinuación le di un fuerte maka-chop.

Oi maka- me reprendió soul y yo solo mira abajo un poco avergonzada- es una amiga que entro recientemente a la prisión- le explico luego de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Entonces ¿por qué están en el nivel 4? No me digas que tu…

Claro que no, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, no te puedo decir qué, pero es otra razón- le contesto rápidamente y el pareció confundido un rato y luego pareciera que acepto la respuesta.

Bien, me avisaron de su llegada y los guiare a sus habitaciones – nos dijo mientras caminaba lentamente delante de nosotros, seguramente para evitar que nos ataquen las bestias de este nivel.

¿De qué hablaban? - me atreví a preguntar y el solo mi dio una sonrisa triste y entendí de inmediato.

Él lo sabe porque le ofrecí que se uniera a la resistencia y él lo negó rápidamente y me dijo"porque eres mi amigo hare como si no hubiera oído nada, pero recuerda esto, yo superare a los dioses, pero jamás traicionare a nadie" y no hemos vuelto hablar desde entonces- me imagino que se lo pidió porque el habla de superar a los dioses y hoy en día se habla de los alcaides de la prisión como si fueran dioses, aunque solo lo hacen algunas sectas y cierto grupo de persona, ya que los de la primera generación pudieron terminar la gran guerra desde entonces son tratados como divinidades.

Parece buena persona- dije despacio para qué solo soul oyera.

Si, el fue unos de mis mejores amigos durante mi estadía en este nivel- y después de decir eso, no hablamos mas hasta llegar a las jaulas que por lo que pude ver estaban vigiladas por los animales y lo guardias vigilaban a los animales, seguramente para que no ataquen a los reclusos.

Sabes, maka, siempre creí que este lugar era gracioso, ya que es exactamente lo contrario a un zoológico, no lo crees – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y si miras este lugar es exactamente como dice soul, eso lo hace todo más raro y lo peor es que también formamos parte del espectáculo.

...

Unas horas más tarde.

Me he dado cuenta que estar en una jaula es muyyyyyy aburrido – le dije a soul y que nos pusieron en la misma jaula.

Y que esperabas, porque crees que los Greenpeace están activos desde hace 500 años- me pregunto de forma retorica, como odio que me hagan eso, me hacen sentir como tonta y eso que siempre fui la mejor de mi clase.

Cállate soul- le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos y el solo se rio.

Y de repente apagaron las luces e hiso que todo pareciera una sabana nocturna dándole un hermoso efecto y los guardias encerraron a todos los animales y abrieron las rejas.

¿Eh?- y cuando mire a soul el sonrió.

Durante la noche es el tiempo libre de los reclusos ya que los guardias creen que no es bueno estar todo el día en una jaula y por eso nos deja salir por la noche- debí habérmelo imaginado.

y dime ¿qué clase de competencias hacen aquí?- le pregunte con curiosidad y el solo me miro como si fuera estúpido que no lo supiera.

Pues claramente son competencias de casería- me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Porque no participamos, tal vez sea más divertido que las competencias del nivel 2- y el solo sonrió con malicia y yo me preocupe y arrepentí de lo que dije.

...

¡ ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE A LOS QUE CAZABAN ERA A LOS PRISIONEROS? !- le grite mientras huíamos con desesperación de los guardias que disparaban balas de pintura.

Y que esperabas, si todos los animales fueron encerrados- odio que me haga eso, pero no se puede hacer nada, o si no nos atraparan- además es la segunda competencia menos peligros y es muy divertido- me dijo con esa sonrisa de tiburón.

…..

Luego de unas horas todo termino sin que me capturen ni tampoco a soul y nos dieron un premio, pero no lo hare de nuevo, esos malditos guardias parecen unas bestias y soul solo se estuvo riendo durante todo el juego y yo ya estoy cansada.

Oi pecho-plano- ¡ah ese maldito de black star! Espera, contrólate maka que te podrías arrepentir.

Que quieres- dije lo más calmadamente posible y él me miro seriamente.

Me imagino que como eres la nueva amiga se soul me imagino que sabes cómo es el- no entiendo de que va todo esto.

Si, solo es cuestión de mirarlo- dije apuntando hacia atrás con mi pulgar donde esta soul peleando contra otro recluso, o más bien abusando de él, ya que no le da ni una oportunidad de moverse.

Solo te diré esto porque a pesar de que es mi amigo… no porque es mi amigo digo esto y es mejor que no te confíes mucho de él- esto me está empezando a molestar, dice ser su amigo y habla mal de él a sus espaldas.

Oye si lo dices por lo del ese viejo plan o por la gente que él ha lastimado solo por dinero yo ya lose- como te quedo el ojo mono ego centrista.

Parece que no entiendes nada, ¡Él ha matado gente! -¿¡que! Eso me dejo un poco anonadada, me lo imagine, pero que un amigo suyo me lo dijera es sorprendente- no digo que entiendas sus motivos o porque es que empezó a actuar así, pero te lo digo, él cuando se trata de desconocidos no es una persona de fiar, incluso creo que si le das la oportunidad la usara- bueno si lo pienso bien ese sujeto del primer nivel hubiera muerto por su culpa y pareciera que lo único que conocía de él era su nombre.

No sé qué decir- le dije algo confundida, sabía que soul era misterioso y algo peligroso, pero nunca me imagine que lo sea tanto como para que uno de sus amigos me lo dijera.

Aunque sabes algo creo que sería bueno que siguieras con él, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo tan sinceramente feliz desde "ese" incidente- me imagino que habla del ataque al nivel 10_ solo cuídate y no le des oportunidad de que te traicione.

Cuando se fue me dejo pensando en lo que dijo durante un rato mas.

...

Fin del maka POV

Soul-Y le dijiste lo que tenias que decirle- pregunto al guardia de pelo azul luego de alejarse del preso que dejo en el piso.

Black star- si, y respondió exactamente como predijiste- le respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos- pero no te entiendo.

Soul- no hay mucho que entender, es solo que es demasiado confiada y la he cuidado mucho de los horrores de este lugar- dijo mirando a la chica que se sentó a pensar.

Black star- ahora lo veo, te recuerda a ti cuando entraste- afirmo viéndola- un crio inocente que nunca ha visto el mundo de verdad e ingenuamente entro a este lugar para rescatar a alguien- describió a su propio amigo insinuando el parecido.

Soul- en el caso de ella es a su padre y tienes razón, cuando entro solo me divertí con ella y luego de solo un día me di cuenta que tenia la misma mirada que yo tenía al entrar- dijo recordando un viejo hecho que paso cuando el entro- solo espero que no tenga la misma mirada que yo tengo ahora.

...

¡Por finnnnnnnn! Si tarde en este capítulo fue porque empecé la universidad y la adaptación fue muy complicada.

Sin más que decir termino y me gustaría me que den su opinión y avisarles que el próximo capítulo se llamara "nivel 4 pasado" y contare el verdadero pasado de soul.

Y si es posible me gustaría que pasen y vean una historia que escribí hace un tiempo y nadie leyó y que solo me digan si debo cancelarla o no se llama "gantz"


End file.
